The goal of this Phase I work is to develop an innovative simulation-based trainer to teach lateral canthotomy and cantholysis (LCC), an emergency sight-saving procedure. Existing manikins are inadequate for LCC training because they present only normal anatomy, whereas LCC is only indicated when there is pathologic anatomy, i.e., significant distortion. Currently, there are no LCC simulators available. By developing a flexible and scalable training system, LCC may be taught to a wide range of healthcare providers, not just ophthalmologists. The four Specific Aims of the project are to (1) determine, with subject-matter experts (SMEs), shared task analysis, training goals and coordination required with existing prehospital LCC training; (2) develop a prototype LCC simulation system; (3) design interchangeable haptic tooling; and (4) develop a marketing approach. The final product will consist of (1) a low-cost platform (i.e., a tablet) with content tat includes the normal anatomy of the eye, pathology, pathophysiology, indications for LCC, surgical steps, errors, and metrics; (2) a physical model that will enable trainees to feel both normal and abnormal anatomy, including orbital and zygomatic fracture; (3) a virtual/augmented reality (VR/AR) environment that will provide the platform for technical skill acquisition, performance metrics, and a variety of pathologies; using a haptic interface that will provide hands-on training in performing an LCC procedure in the presence of significant pathology. Feasibility verification, and content and engineering design will occur in Phase I and a prototype will be developed in Phase II that will be embedded in a curriculum, ready for validation, and poised for Phase III commercialization to the civilian EMS market.